My dad, the hitman
by AnnieVH
Summary: Little Marty tells a little lie to have some fun.


My dad, the hitman  
by Annie2000

RATED: K DISCLAIMER: WAT is not mine SUMMARY: Little Marty gets bored and a little jealous, and tells a lie to have some fun. And then he does it again.  
THANKS: for you, my reader! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
NOTES: It started multi-chapter fic, and in DESTINEDTO forum you can find three more chapters. However, I realized I only really, really liked the firsth chapter, so this is the only one I'll be posting for now, maybe turning this fic into a one-shot. If the rest of it get the way I want it to be, maybe I'll publish it. Whatever happens, this firsth chapter is still called THE FIRSTH TIME. Will there be a second one? I won't make promisses.  
It's just an excuse to make you laugh, maybe more realistic then most of my fics, and with some cutiness in it, but still a situation comedy. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I sure enjoyed writting it. About the dates, I'm guessing Martin is 34-35 in 5th season, so my math guided me from there.  
One more thing: I'm brazilian, so I'm sorry for my every gramar mistake. I did my best, I swear!  
ADVERTISING: you can also read my other fic When Martin forgets the cards..., About e-mails and holy men and Martin for sale

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!

-  
THE FIRSTH TIME: Just a very bored child

WASHINGTON - 1983

Lets face it, none could blame Martin for wanting a little fun, I mean, c'mon! The Fitzgerald's dinners were usually boring, but - oh, my God! That one could win the price! During the firsth eleven years of his life, Martin had to talk about the Republican Party with deputies having no idea of what was coming out of his own mouth, mostly repeating what his father was saying firsth; heard granpa's war stories over and over again, heard his father complain about the office, his mother talking about the latest event she was planing, Sue and Sally's latest fashion discoveries, he could take it all, but he couldn't take that! Not that! Not Sally's firsth and most tedious boyfriend!

After Sally kept stalling their father for a couple of months, Victor Fitzgerald finally got himself some free time to demand Sally to bring Scot to have dinner. The reactions were quite diverse in their home: Sally was affraid her father would never like him, Sue kept calming her sister down, Regina promissed to drag Victor off the room whenever she felt he was being too (lets quote her) "spanish inquisition", Martin was the only one excited for that night. After all, he thought, it was going to be something interesting to watch: his father going over someone else's mistakes and criticising every single thing that guy, Scot whatever, said. He was not only a stranger, he was the stranger that could take away his little girl, his favorite child.

Deceptions, deceptions...

The firsth one happenned when Scot walked in right in time: he was wearing a suit and a tie, dark blue, very formal. His hair was short and brown, his face was handsome and pleasent, with a nice smile, the kind his father always poked him to smile ("Martin, will you put a smile on your face?"). Man, he dreamed so much with a skinhead or something like that. Sally introduced him to the family with no sign of nervosism. Daddy Fitzgerald shook hands with him firsth - firm and politely, looking right inside his eyes. The young man did not seem intimidated by that tall old guy with a grumpy face.

"And that's my mother..."

"Oh, I see where you took your goodlooks from, Sally."

Regina blushed. Martin thought he was going to throw up.

"My older sister, Sue."

Sue shook hands with him. "Twenty seven minutes older, I just wanna make that clear."

"It is clear." And laughed along with her, as if they were sharing a very funny joke. Go figure...

"And this shorty here is my baby brother, Martin." Sally teased, with a nice smile, as if they were also sharing a very funny joke.

Except that Martin did not think it was funny at all and frowned his face to his sister - she was always picking on him for being shorter then average and skinny. "Hi."

Sally smiled, pleased with Martin's reaction. "Oh, fix your face, you grumpy little man. You'll be big one day."

His eyes shine in a mean way. "You mean big and large just like you, Sally?!"

His mother poked his back to make him shut, while whispering 'Martin!'. Sally just forced a laughter as Scot seemed lost. "Isn't he a sweety?" And pinched his cheeks in a very painful way, saying, lovely: "Marty, lets behave for your older sister tonight, alright, honey?"

"Whatever you want, big sis." he answered, the same way, rubbing his red cheeks. When Sue led the couple to the living room, his mother held him back for a second to repremend him. "You do know she's in a diet for the past two weeks, dont you?!"

"She started..."

"Just be quiet for the rest of the night." and Victor pushed Martin into the living room, as Regina frowned behind them, upset.

Well, being quiet was not a hard thing to do, since Scot manipulated the conversation for the next two hours. Apparently, he was 17 and was going to be a doctor, open a clinic, help people and make good money to give his children a wonderful childhood. His brother, by the way, was a politician! For the Republican Party! How perfect was that? And their parents had a huge company, they... wait, what did they do? Oh, well, it made Regina open wide her eyes and choke when she tried to say "You are that... 'Scot last name Martin couldn't care less'? Oh, Sally never told us!".

And when his father started to make questions, there was nothing else to ask! He already knew that kid's whole life! Where are you from? Who are your parents? What will do after graduation? It was all gone! The one question Martin thought he could use to scare Scotty ("What are your intentions with my baby girl?") had the most... perfect answer ever! "I want to marry your daughter after I graduate from college." Sue and Sally sigh, Regina almost started to cry, Victor seemed pleasently surprised. Martin mumbled 'give me a break', but none seemed to catch that.

His father was talking again. "See? That's what youth needs, Regina. Ambition! Our young men need to have perspective and to pursuit success! I that's quite inspiring, Scotty, I like that." Sally smiled openly, thanking the Lord her father needed so less to like people. Victor proceeded, and what he said next made Martin raise his eyes from his dish very slowly. "I mean, Lord knows I'm trying to get Martin into a good future, but he seems so lost sometimes. Always playing, isn't it right, Regina?"

"You know kids, Victor, it's nice to relax sometimes."

"Yeah, but you know it's good to start when they're young."

"Oh, that's true! Study, hardwork. And sometimes our Martin dear seems really lost in his own world."

"That's what I'm saying. Our boys need to come down to Earth, you know? You're hearing me, right, Martin? You should take Scotty here as an example."

Martin said nothing, just nodded along so he wouldn't say what was really on his mind; if he did, he'd probably be yelling: "OH, C'MON, YOU PEOPLE! YOU CAN SEE SALLY'S LIPS MOVING! THE PERFECT PUPPET MASTER! SHE TOLD HIM WHAT TO SAY! HOW CAN EVERYONE BE SO STUPID! URGH!!"

"Sir, I bet your boy is wonderful." Smiled Scot, trying to please his little brother in law. "What do you wanna be when you grow up, Martin?"

"Sorry?" Martin asked. He was yelling inside his head for quite a while now and disconected himself from the real world, so he took some time to understand Scot's eyes shining with understanding, as if that was all he needed to prove that the boy was al the things they were saying.

Victor did not lose time. "See what I'm saying? He's already dreaming again. I'm preparing him to be a politician."

"I bet you'll get a lot of lady votes with your charming smile, president Martin." Scot raised his glass in a toast.

"Well, lets hope he can use his brain now and then too, right, son?" Victor mocked, but Martin did not take that as a joke, at all.

"Daddy, you're asking for too much." Sally teased. The family laughed. Martin smiled along, thinking when would his mother drag his father out of the room to have the "spanish inquisition" talk. Apparently, it would only aply to strangers with good charisma, not her son.

Thankfully, dinner was soon over and the family could head to the living room. His father kept talking about politics after that, and what a nice surprise! Sally was dating a republican! Victor kept making questions, very interested in every word Scot was saying. No wait, my mistake, every word Scotty was saying. Martin shook his head. His father believed men shouldn't have nicknames, that it was a girly thing. Everytime aunt Bonnie called him Vic he'd frown; everytime she called Martin Marty he'd frown ("How's my son suppose to behave like a man if you insist on treating him as a little boy, Bonnie?"). And there he was, taking Scotty under his wings just because he was a good liar.

The talk went on, question after question, Scotty never losing his tracks. The women seemed fascinated and even Victor got a little bit relaxed; the only one that seemed in physical pain would be Martin, who was sinking on his armchair more and more, dreaming with a far away place where everything was beautiful and everyone would talk about simple things he could understand. There would also be a huge dinosaur there to eat Sally - wait, better! Eat her clothes! That would make her mad enough.

In his sweet dreams, he not even saw the maid coming to offer him some juice, lost on a silver tray among other bottles and glasses. She asked, in her deep barytone voice with a heavy german accent: "Would you like some grape juice, young Mr. Fitzgerald?" But he did not hear it. Sally rolled up her eyes and leaned over, trying to look like a nice person for her boyfriend - Victor, by the way, tried to see if Scotty would check out his daughter's naked back (he said to Regina that dress was too revealing for a 17 year old), but the young man just kept still, ignoring Sally's beautiful figure.

Sally poked her brother, saying, gently: "Martin, please, lets wake up for you older sister. Martin!"

Martin was so lost in his own world that Sally's voice could never be heard, but her bony finger poking his ribs was quite uncomfortable, enough to scare him a bit. That's when Martin jumped off the chair. It would be really funny if the silver tray wasn't on Martin's head's way and he didn't turn the whole thing over Sally's dress. She screamed, scared, and Martin shrinked - oh, man!

"Look what you did!! You ruined my dress!!"

"And the couch!" Regina said, coming to her daughter to help her.

"Sorry..." Maritn tried to say, blushing.

"Daddy, he ruined my dress!"

"How can you be so clumsy, Martin?" Victor asked, angry, taking his daughter arm and taking a good look at her.

"I-I did not see the tray, I was..."

"I know what you were doing. Just for a change."

Martin lowered his eyes, staring at his shoes as the whole family tried to help Sally to get her dress fixed. Scot would just say that 'she still looked beautiful no matter what', and that was the only thing that kept her form having a hysterical atack. Sue held her hand. "Come, sis, lets find you something else to wear. I have a black skirt that will go perfect with that red blouse of you."

"I'll help the girls. Why don't you boys head to the library?" And then Regina lowered her voice. "And you have a nice talk with Martin, alright?"

"Oh, I will, believe me." And gave his son a deep and firm look as the women left. "Martin, why can't you..."

The maid, who had left to rearrange the tray, came back to save Martin's neck, however. "Mr. Fitzgerald, sir, there's a Deputy Director Williams on the phone."

Victor sighed. "Fine, fine, I'm coming. Martin, take Scot to the library, can you do that? And tomorrow we'll have a conversation about your behavior."

'Oh, I can't wait!' Martin nodded in silence and waved his hand, calling for Scot.

"Young man, you made a big mess, hun?" Scot laughed, when they arrived at the other room, as if Martin's disgrace was some sort of joke. Perfect! Not only he'd have to spend the rest of the night being annoyed for being clumsy and the next morning hearing the 'brilliant future of Martin Fitzgerald as a politician' speach, but now he'd have to take the idiot! Why, Lord? Why?!

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Gotta pay attention to things, little man, then your daddy wouldn't give you such a hard time." Family advice from a stranger. Hunf... Night couldn't get any better. "But I'm sure you do your best, right? You don't look as dumb as Sally said you are." Was the man trying to kiss his ass to please the family, pretending to be a sweetheart? If that was the case, he sucked!

"Thank you, Scotty. But can we talk about anything else? Or not talk at all?"

"Sure! So, your daddy is a FBI agent, hun? That's cool." Oh, the man was dead slow, he could not read between lines.

"Hm-hm... It's okay..."

"C'mon, I bet it's more then just okay. He has a gun and a badge, kids at school must think you're pretty cool."

Kids would hardly consider filling paperwork something cool; besides, Martin was a Fitzgerald, one of the most wealthy and traditional families in Washington, so either you were bullied by the kids who had more money, or excluded by the ones who had less and think you're just a snobe - not that his parents would approve his friendship with schollarships students. However, Martin'd rather die then tell Scot that.

"My father works with administration. Not very exciting."

"Oh, but it's nice, right? He's still in the FBI. That's pretty huge. Badge, guns..."

Martin rolled up his eyes. "He work with administration for the past eight years and the only thing he shoot since he left White Collar Crimes were dears while hunting with his army and CIA buddies."

"Wow! CIA! That's cool!"

'I wonder if I can kill myself. Would he notice? Hardly.' Out loud, he said: "Yeah... whatever."

"Did he work there?"

"Yeah, for a while..."

"Doing what?"

Martin remembered hearing their parents talking about a brief period his father spent as an intern in the CIA, but he hated it, so it always sounded irrelevant to him. However, Martin was so tired he did not want to explain it to Scot. "He did some stuff."

Scot leaned a bit on his chair, curious. "Like what?"

The young boy sighed, and nearly yelled: "He was a hitman!"

That got the reaction Martin was expecting to get. Scot was no more talking, probably taking his sarcasm as a sign of hostility. Oh, the blessing silence.

"Uhn... Uhn... I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

One more sigh from Martin - he wouldn't be in peace so soon. He turned to ask Scot directly to leave him alone when he saw something inside his eyes that pleased him. Fear. It was just a guess, but our little Scotty was dumb enough to believe Martin's little joke, taking it for reality. No, he was being silly, I mean, none could ever be so stupid.

Or could he?

"A hitman from CIA." Martin repeated, deciding to test that young man limits. "A hitman from CIA. Yeah, but that happenned when he was way too young, you know? Before he married and had three kids. Job was too risky. I mean, to go around the world, chasing the bad guys, taking them down. He couldn't expose himself like that."

"Oh, uhn, Sally never told me that." Scot stammed, unsure if his little brother in law was telling the truth.

"We don't talk about that. Daddy thinks if someone finds out he was a hitman from CIA people will get scared of him. But my mother is always saying: 'Please, honey! You were a hero to your country! So what if people find out you used to slice throats around the world for living? So what if people find out you killed the comunists with your bared hands? So what if they find out CIA still requests you now and then to make a tough guy cry like a baby and sing like a soprano?' That's what she says."

He waited for Scot to say something, but, for the firsth time since he arrived, he seemed to have lost his voice. Martin kept going. "I'm sorry, am I scaring you?"

"No..." the other man tried to answer, but his voice failled. "Sorry. No, I'm-I'm fine."

"So you are very brave. I thought you could take something like that. You know, Sue's firsth boyfriend threw himself off that window when I told him the true. I guess some people just scared easy, don't you think? They think that just because my dad knows six different ways off how to kill a man with a spoon he will, indeed, kill them. But that's so silly! He did not kept his collection of knifes over the years to stab horny teenage boys that threat to take his girls away from him! That's such nonsense."

"Yeah, yeah..." said Scot, walking around the library, looking for every corner, probably trying to find a way out. He stopped by the window. It was firsth floor, but there was a thorny bush under it. "You said spoon?" He repeated, not wanting to think about crashing the window just to get away.

Martin did his best and could kep his face serious. "Yes, I did. He loooooved it. I think he still practice with living pets, I mean, Sally's always asking for a new horse, Lord only knows where the old ones go to."

"You-you're just kidding me, right? I mean, you can't kill someone with a spoon." Scot laughed nervously.

Martin simply raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, if you press the bellybutton long enough with it, you can actually reach the stomach and start taking things from the inside. It's really slow and painfull, I guess. Of course you can stick a spoon through the eyes a reach for the brain. So the person will see what you're doing and the agony wil be even worst. I also think..."

"No, please, I got it!"

Martin smiled. "You're not getting scared, are you?"

"No, no, I'm just fine."

"'Cause my father was never a good fan of scared people."

Scot gave him a weak smile, trying to look relaxed, but failled miserably, therefore he turned again towards the window. "The guy who jumped out the window is okay, if you wanna know. And I never saw my father so happy."

"Why's that?"

"Where would he possibily train his shooting with a moving target in the dark again? I tell you, he missed it. He told my aunt once that, in hard days, when he thinks the world is a bad place and that is not worthy to live in here, he thinks about that pale and skinny boy running across the garden, crying for his mommy, desperate to save his life as the bullets and the knifes would flew around him. That would always make daddy smile, you know, because it would remind him that there still is comedy in this world."

With a warm feeling of victory, Martin watched Scot grab the wall so he wouldn't faint as he swallowed the nothingness inside his mouth.

"Oh, don't worry, it was before CIA call him back to help take the truth out of the bad guys. Now he's practicing constantly, which is good. He's like a freelancer!"

"I-I think Sally is coming..." he said, with some reliefed, dragging himself back to the couch.

"Oh, good. Just don't tell her I told you, alright? Or else, if you ever break up she'll blame my father, and my father will be mad at you for breaking her heart, and I don't ever want to see another body being dumped into a lake during the family vacations again."

There was no time for Scot to answer that, because his girlfriend was back, along with Sue and Regina. Sally was looking beautiful again. "I'm sorry, love, it took me a while, but I'm here."

"Yeah, you are..." Scot said, slowly, distracted.

Sally waited a second before talking again, a little disappointed: "Well, I wasn't expecting a parade or anything, but..."

"Sorry." He kissed her softly and held her hands. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. Your hands are shaking."

"It's cold, that's all."

"And you look pale."

"It's dark in here."

Regina emited a sound of victory. "That's true! I'm always telling my husband to light this room better, but I guess he just loves the darkness. Go figure, to me this library could easely be a torture chamber."

Martin smiled, suddenly happy. "Is daddy coming?"

"I'm sorry. " Victor apologised, entering. "Deputy Director Williams needed to confirm a few meetings we have this week. He's going to meet with the CIA and wants my help to organize a few things."

"Are you going to the CIA again, dad?" Martin asked, innocently.

"Nah, not so soon. Only if Williams needs an extra body to squeeze those guys untill they give us what we want."

Of course Victor was talking about cooperation, men to help into a few dangerous operations, the simple things, and Martin knew that. Scot, however, did not.

"Scotty, my dear, would you like coffee? Our maid is coming up with a hot teapot filled up with the best coffee you've ever tasted."

"Y-Yes, I-I'd like some."

The rest of the family did not get why the young man was so nervous and trembling right now, a second ago he was just fine. Probably it was nothing. Still, when the coffee arrived and Victor Fitzgerald said: "Mrs. Generh, you forgot my spoon." The confusion on their faces when Scot stood up and yelled "I GOTTA GO HOME!!" was clear. He calmed himself in time to explain he had to studie, he had a big test and a paperwork for chemistry class, and a lot of stupid things Martin knew were not true; he was acutally feeling his ribs broken inside his body, because he was longing for a good laughter for quite a while now, but then suspicion would start. Better enjoy in silence. All he allowed himself to do was waving: "Bye bye, Scotty, come back anytime soon." And then turned to his sister. "What a nice guy, sis!"

Two days later Scot'd call Sally, now wondering for real if that little brat wasn't only playing with his head. "Hi, Martin, it's Scotty. Can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure you can, just one second."

"Alright- WHAT WAS THAT?!"

That would be the maid breaking the dishes inside the kitchen - one more maid that would not last. Martin just said. "Dad, will you please quit practicing the knifes on mommy's dishes? She won't be happy! You wait, Scotty, I'll call her for you. Dad, don't sharpen them in the living room, mom does not like that."

Yes, Scot and Sally's relationship did not last. Her firsth boyfriend ended up being her firsth broken heart ever, but you know every teen need one of those too. He left her with no reason, and later asked to be transferred to another high school. Last thing Martin heard about him, he was in a college in Cuba, trying to be a doctor. People said he was quite a frightened person, but he never said why.

About Sally, she got over him - after a good week of crying and a new horse. 


End file.
